derodunnfandomcom-20200214-history
D
Aarakocra Aboleth Angels Animated Objects Ankheg Azer Banshee Basilisk Behir Beholders Blights Bugbears Bulette Bullywug Cambion Carrion Crawler Centaur Chimera Chuul Cloaker Cockatrice Couatl Crawling Claw Cyclopes Darkmantle Death Knight Demilich Demons Devils Dinosaurs Displacer Beast Doppleganger Dracolich Dragon, Shadow Dragons Gnome, Deep Goblins Golems Grell Grick Griffon Grimlock Hags Half-Dragon Harpy Hell Hound Helmed Horror Hippogriff Hobgoblins Homunculus Hook Horror Hydra Intellect Devourer Invisible Stalker Jackalwere Kenku Kobolds Kraken Kuo-toa Lamia Lich Lizardfolk Lycanthropes Magmin Manticore Medusa Mephits Merfolk Merrow Mimic Revenant Roc Roper Rust Monster Sahuagin Salamanders Satyr Scarecrow Shadow Shambling Mound Shield Guardian Skeletons Slaadi Specter Sphinxes Sprite Stirge Succubus/Incubus Tarraque Thri-kreen Treant Troglodyte Troll Umber Hulk Unicorn Vampires Water Weird Wight Will-o'-wisp Wraith Wyvern Xorn Yetis Yuan-ti Yugoloths Zombies Monsters Nightmare Also known as demon horses and hell horses, nightmares are creatures from the lower planes. They are ridden primarily by the more powerful demons and devils as well as by night hags. On occasion they serve as steeds for undead such as spectres, vampires, and liches. The nightmare attacks with its great fangs as well as its burning hooves. These creatures breathe out a smoking, hot cloud during combat, and it obscures vision by blinding the eyes and choking its opponent. Nightmares can fly, becoming ethereal, and roam the astral plane. They hate material life and attack viciously, even without a rider to command them. The hell horse is gaunt and skeletal with a huge head, glowing red eyes, flaming orange nostrils, and hooves which burn like embers. The coat is dead black, and the creature's mane and tail are wild and rugged. Nightcrawler A nightcrawler is a massive behemoth similar to a purple worm, though utterly black in colour. It measures about 7 feet in diameter and is 100 feet long from its toothy maw to the tip of its stinging tail. Nightcrawlers attempt to swallow their targets whole and use acid to help. When inside, the creature is sapped of their energy, feeding the nightcrawler. Should they escape, they are poisoned which would soon kill them. Nymph *Chaotic good, Solitary Nymphs are nature's embodiment of physical beauty. They are so unbearably lovely that even a glimpse can blind or kill onlookers. These creatures inhabit only the most secluded and tranquil wilderness places and usually dwell near a body of pure, clear water -- ocean grottoes, crystalline caverns, mountain streams, and the like. Nymphs believe in the sanctity of nature and try to keep their lairs safe and pure. Though normally solitary they sometimes aid good beings in combating evil. Animals of all types flock to a nymph, ignoring their natural enemies, injured beasts know that a nymph will tend their wounds. A nymph's beauty exceeds mere words. The appearance of individual nymphs varies, but all appear to be ever-young women of human size, with sleep figures, luxuriant hair, and perfect features. Their demeanour is charming and graceful, and their minds are quick and witty. A nymph is likely to react favourably to very handsome humanoids, particularly elves, half-elves, and humans. Sometimes even rescues such beings if they appear to be in distress. They speak Sylvan and Common. ---------- Combat Nymphs avoid combat whenever possible, fleeing when confronted by intruders or danger. Blinding Beauty: This ability operates continuously, affecting all humanoids within 60 feet of the nymphs. Spell-Like Abilities: Nymphs can use dimension once per day as cast by a 7-th level sorcerer. They can also replicate druid spells as 7th-level casters. Ecology Like a druid, a nymph believes in the sanctity of nature and her environment and will try to keep her lair safe and pure She will heal wounded animals and mend broken trees and plants. Sometimes she will even help a human in distress (5% chance). Since nymphs live for many generations, they can provide a wealth of information on the history of an area and often know secret places, hideouts, and entrances long forgotten. If a man is kissed by a nymph, all painful and troubling memories are forgotten for the rest of the day-this may be a boon to some and a curse to others. A lock of nymph's hair can be used to create a powerful sleeping potion or, if enchanted and woven into a cloth and sewn into a garment, will magically add one point to the wearer's Charisma. The tears of a nymph can be used as an ingredient in a plither of love. If a woman bathes in a nymph's pool, her Charisma is increased by two points until she bathes again. Ogre This hulking brute appears to be at least 9 feet tall. It has a thick hide covered in dark, warty bumps, it wears smelly skins, and its hair is long, unkempt, and greasy. Ogres are big, ugly, greedy creatures that live by raiding and scavenging. They join other monster to prey on the weak and associate freely with ogre mages, giants, and trolls. Lazy and bad tempered, ogres solve problems by smashing the,; what they can't smash, they either ignore or flee. Dwelling in small tribal groups, ogres occupy any convenient location and eat nearly anything they can catch, steal, or slay. Ogres sometimes accept mercenary service with other evil humanoids (including humans). Adult ogres stand 9 to 10 feet tall and weight 600 to 650 pounds. Their skin colour ranges from dull yellow to dull brown. Their clothing consists of poorly cured furs and hides, which add to their naturally repellent odour. Ogres speak Giant, and those specimens who boasts intelligence scores of at least 10 also speak Common. Combat Ogres favour overwhelming odds, sneak attacks and ambushes over a fair fight. They are intelligent enough to fire ranged weapons first to soften up their foes before closing, but ogre gangs and bands fight as unorganized individuals. Ogre Barbarian Their inherent bent toward chaos combines with their size and strength to make ogres natural barbarians. Indeed, their leaders are almost always barbarians of low to middle level, monstrous brutes whose fury in battle is truly fearsome. A raging ogre barbarian is an inspiration to other ogres. Combat Marginally more intelligent than his brutish fellows, an ogre barbarian is slightly more likely to enter a fair fight, but in general prefers the brutish tactics common to all its kind. Dryad Travelers entering a forest might catch a glimpse of a feminine form flittering through the trees. Warm laughter hangs on the air, drawing those who hear it deeper into the emerald shadows. Treebound: Powerful fey will sometimes bind lesser fey spirits to trees, transforming them into dryads. This is sometimes done as a punishment when the fey spirit falls in love with a mortal and that love is forbidden. A dryad can emerge from the tree and travel the lands around it, but the tree remains her home and roots her to the world. As long as the tree remains healthy and unharmed, the dryad stays forever youthful and alluring. If the tree is ever destroyed, the dryad descends into madness. Reclusive Fey: Dryads act as guardians of their woodland demesnes. Shy and reclusive. they watch interlopers from the trees. A dryad struck by the beauty of a stranger might investigate more closely, perhaps even to lure individual away to be charmed. Dryads work with other sylvan creatures to defend their forests. Unicorns, treants, and satyrs live alongside them, in addition to druids that share the dryads' devotion to the woods they call home. Woodland Magic: Dryads can speak with plants and animals. They can teleport from one tree to another luring interlopers away from their groves. If pressed, a dryad can beguile humanoids with her enchantments, turning enemies into friends. They also know a handful of useful spells. Tarrasque The legendary tarrasque is possibly the most dreaded monster of the Material Plane. It is widely believed that only one of these creatures exists, though no one can predict where and when it will strike. A scaly biped, the tarraque is fifty feet tall and seventy feet long, weighing hundreds of tons. It carries itself like a bird of prey, leaning forward and using its powerful lashing tail for balance. Its cavernous maw yawns wide enough to swallow all but the largest creatures, and so great is its hunger that it consumed the populations of whole towns. Legendary Destruction: The destructive potential of the tarrasque is so vast that some cultures incorporate the monster into religious doctrine, weaving its sporadic appearance into stories of divine judgement and wrath. Legends tell how the tarrasque slumbers in its secret lair beneath the earth, remaining in a dormant state for decades or centuries. When it awakens in answer to some inscrutable cosmic call, it rises from the depths to obliterate everything in its path. Solar Angel This towering humanoid creature has shining topaz eyes, metallic skin, and three pairs of white wings. Solars are the greatest type of angel, usually serving at the right hand of a deity or championing a cause that benefits an entire world or plane. A typical solar looks roughly human, though some physical resemble other humanoid races and rare few have even more unusual forms. A solar stands about 9 feet tall and weighs about 500 pounds, with a strong, commanding voice that is impossible to ignore. Most have silvery or golden skin. Blessed with an array of magical powers and the spellcasting abilities of the most powerful clerics, solars are powerful opponent capable of single-handedly slaying mighty evils. They are the greatest trackers among the celestial, the most masterful of which are said to be able to track the days-old wake of a pit fiend flying through the Astral Plane. Some take on the mantle of monster-slayers and hunt powerful fiends and undead such as devourers, night hags, night shades, and pit fiends, even making forays into the evil planes and the Negative Energy Plane to destroy these creatures at their source before they can bring harm to mortals. A few very old solars have succeeded at this task and bear slayer-names of dread creatures that are now extinct by the solar's hand. Solars accept roles as guardians, usually of fundamental supernatural concepts, or objects or creatures of great importance. On one world, a group of solars patrols the energy conduits of the sun, alert for any attempts by evil races such as drow to snuff out the light and bring eternal darkness. On another, seven solars stand watch over seven mystical chains keeping evil gods bound within a prison demiplane. On yet another, a solar with a flaming sword stands watch over the original mortal paradise so that no creature may enter. In worlds where the gods cannot take physical form, they send solars to be their prophets and gurus (often pretending to be mortals), laying the foundation for cults that grow to become great religions. Likewise, in worlds oppressed by evil, solars are the secret priests who bring hope to the downtrodden, or in some cases allow themselves to be martyred so that their holy essence can explode outward to land and grow in the hearts of great heroes-to-be. Though they are not gods, the solars' power approaches that of demigods, and they often have an advisory role for younger or weaker deities. In some polytheistic faiths, mortals worship one or more solars as aspects or near-equal servants of the true deities-never without the deity's approval—or consider notable solars to be offspring, consorts, lovers, or spouses of true deities (which they may be, depending on the deity). Unlike other angels, most solars are created from an amalgam of good souls and raw divine energy to directly serve the gods, but an increasing number of these powerful angels have been "promoted” to their existence as solars from lesser creatures like planetars or devas. A few rare and powerful good souls ascend directly to the status of solar. The oldest solars predate mortality and are among the gods' first creations. These strange solars are paragons of their kind and have little direct interaction with mortals, focusing on the protection or destruction of abstract concepts such as gravity, dark matter, entropy, and primordial evil. Solars who spend a long time in the Material Plane, especially those in the guise of mortals, are sometimes the source of half-celestial or aasimar bloodlines in mortal families, due either to romantic dalliances or simply the mortals' proximity to celestial energy. Actual offspring are rare, and when they occur, it is always a mortal mother that bears the child—while solars can appear as either sex, the gods have not granted them the capacity for pregnancy or motherhood. Indeed, this fundamental truth is often what drives a solar to seek out a mortal lover. Since begetting a child upon a mortal is generally frowned upon by other solars, a solar father rarely interacts directly with the fate of his lover or child, so as to avoid bringing shame upon himself or his responsibilities. Yet such solars still watch over their progeny from afar, and in times of peril, they might even be moved to intercede to aid one of their endangered children, albeit in subtle and mysterious ways. All angels respect the power and wisdom of solars, and though these mightiest angels usually work alone, they sometimes command multiple armies led by planetars, acting as great field marshals for massive incursions against the legions of Hell or the hordes of the Abyss. Empyrean Angel Light spills out through cracks in this humanoid being's clothing and armour, and its four wings are composed of wispy blue light. Empyreans are a race of ancient angels created by the gods before the dawn of mortalkind. Among the angelic hosts, empyreans serve outside of the usual chain of command. Standing 15 feet tall and clad in the trappings of mortality, which wrap their brilliant forms in a shape mortals and other angels can easily understand, empyreans are the physical embodiment of the good energy of a deity or deific being, and they answer only to that higher power. While other angels arise from an amalgam of good souls or the soul of an ascended mortal, the birth of a new empyrean is a momentous event, for it occurs only if another empyrean is slain. To fill the void, the remaining empyreans temporarily become receptive to the energy of good deities other than their original progenitors, which can eventually cause an empyrean to split in two. The offspring empyrean shares many of the memories and personality traits of the original, but its power is influenced by the deity who sparked its creation. Empyreans serve as secret agents for deities-operatives who can be trusted to perform sensitive tasks, especially those that require a longview. Unlike solars, who often become slayers of great evils, empyreans rarely pick fights, but when they do, they prefer to use their deities' favourite weapons. EMPYREAN PARAGONS Empyrean paragons stand among the most powerful servants of good deities, and a given deity can have at most one paragon. Empyrean paragons vary from CR 23 to CR 30. Each paragon possesses a unique ability tied to its deity. The following are a few examples of such powers. Empyreal Lord, Vildeis Also known as the Cardinal Martyr, Vildeis endlessly sacrifices herself in penitence for the sins of the multiverse, every battle against evil giving her body one more wound with which she might shed bloody tears for existence. When Vildeis emerged from the Heavens, she was a being of sublime beauty, but of a majesty so delicate that she couldn't suffer the sight or even the thought of evil. Within an hour of her birth, she had put out her own eyes, refusing to even gaze upon a reality tainted by sin. Since the first self-inflicted wound marred her once-perfect body, she has struggled against evil in all its forms. Denying herself home or rest, Vildeis harrows the wildest reaches of the multiverse, driving back the expansions of foul realms and slaying those who would do wicked deeds. Vildeis has no home among the planes, and forgoes any comforts—even those as basic as shelter or company—so long as there is evil afoot in the multiverse. Such makes her one of the most aloof empyreal lords, but also one of the most storied. Across the planes, legends tell of pitched battles, desperate last stands, and near massacres turned in the favour of the innocent by the sudden appearance of Vildeis herself, bloody-winged and avenging. While such miraculous rescues have more to do with happenstance then omniscience, they nonetheless inflame the passions of the righteous across countless worlds. Those who seek to encounter the empyreal lord of devotion, sacrifice, and scars must follow rumours of her passing, usually spoken by awed beings and crippled fiends along the fringes of reality's darkest outlands. Nearly as well known as the Cardinal Martyr herself are her morbid trappings-miles of stained bandages, scars etched and re-etched in the shapes of celestial Tunes, and a dagger that drips with her blood as often as that of her enemies. Of these, her dagger Cicatrix is the most infamous, a black blade like a thorn dropped from some gigantic iron rose, which the empyreal lord used to blind herself. Tales tell that she uses her blade not just to slay the wicked and share her blindness, but to carve the runes that crisscross her body upon others, infusing them with the compulsion to battle evil even if previously there was no such desire. Vildeis is the patron of devotion, sacrifice, and scars. Those who follow her number among the most zealous crusaders, the most unshakable priests, and the most incorruptible judges. They view their goddess as an exemplar and a leader who sacrifices for them in ways they can never match. Vildeis, and by extension her worshippers, is extremely strict when it comes to adhering to her tenets of living an austere and principled life wholly devoted to combating evil. Those who diverge from Vildeis' teachings are expelled from her orders, but encouraged to do good in the world under the service of gentler masters. Though Vildeis doesn't expect all of her followers to perform the same self-mortification that she does, tattoos, scarification, and flagellation are common among her servants, especially her most devoted priests. Even those who don't engage in ritual bloodletting typically wear Jong red ribbons, symbolic of the empyreal Jord's eternal wounds. Vildeis' holy symbol is a scarred golden breastplate. Her favoured weapon is the dagger. Her clerics have access to the Destruction, Good, Healing, and Law domains, and to the Rage and Resurrection subdomains Demon Lord, Sifkesh This gaunt woman has blood-soaked hair, eyes and lips stitched shut with wire, and severed limbs that float nearby as if they were still attached Sifkesh, the Sacred Whore, is the demon lord of suicide, heresy, and hopeless despair. She rules the Abyssal realm of Vantian, the legendary City of Open Windows. The city itself is constantly destroying itself, as its buildings continually plummet into the churning surf along an eternally crumbling coastline. Sifkesh is among the most enigmatic of all demon lords, for she seems more diabolic or even daemonic in her personality and appearance. Planar scholars have long struggled to interpret the demon lord's position and power. The belief that Sifkesh rose from the animus of a heretical erinyes who became the first of Hell's heretics is correct, and she constantly works to seduce and lure additional powerful devils from their infernal roles, inviting some to join her as favored minions but leaving others in place so they can more easily work to subvert Hell's machinations. SIEKESH'S CULT Sifkesh is worshiped by blasphemers, heretics, outcasts from other religions, and survivors of botched suicide attempts. Her faithful are relatively solitary individuals, and there isn't a strong element of group worship of the demon lord-her cults tend to be small and often amount to only a single worshiper who might employ or rule his own group of minions or followers who don't actually serve the Sacred Whore. Worship of Sifkesh is a deeply personal and secretive thing, and many of her followers publicly belong to other religions, worshiping the demon lord of heresy in secret as they work to undermine the faith their allies and companions believe them to have. Holy sites to Sifkesh include desecrated churches, haunted houses, and towers with too many windows-nearly always, such temples and shrines to Sifkesh are empty and abandoned. The lone worshiper might share the site with other creatures such as predators or undead, and may even rely upon the presence of such creatures as convenient protection and defense against the enemy. Sifkesh's unholy symbol is a pair of feminine hands crossed at slashed wrists. Her favoured weapon is the war razor (The Inner Sea World Guide 290-291). She grants access to the domains of Chaos, Evil, Madness, and Trickery, and to the subdomains of Deception, Demon, Loss, and Nightmare (even though she normally wouldn't be able to grant access to the subdomain of Loss, she can do so due to her close associations with despair and hopelessness). Huldra This woman's foxlike tail and the wood-lined hollow inside her back reveal her true fey nature. Huldras are fey creatures that legend claims were originally created by troll witches to lure humans into Their clutches. Every huldra is aware of this tale, finds it msulting and denies it at length-yet the legend persists. There's no greater way to inflame a huldra to anger than o speak about this myth (especially while expressing listrust or contempt for the huldra), and the huldras' hatred of all things trollish is well known among scholars of the fey and those who regularly encounter the less common fey creatures. From the front, a huldra appears to be a beautiful human woman, yet two distinctive features mark the huldra as something supernatural her long, foxlike tail, and the fact that she doesn't have a solid back-merely a hole that reveals her body to be a hollow, bark-lined shell. Most huldras wear their hair long to mask the hole in their backs, and they prefer long gowns to hide their tails when interacting with humanoids. Though huldras are not ashamed of their status as fey, they react rather negatively when someone points out their tails. So long as humanoids are respectful, however, huldras tend to be curious about other races, and may aid those who pass through their territories by telling them the best places for hunting or fishing. Huldras sometimes become enamored of woodcutters or others who adventure outdoors, and invite these paramours to share their beds, but such romances usually end in disappointment and misunderstanding on both sides. Despite their relatively lithe frames, huldras are deceptively strong, and stories abound of them performing astonishing feats of strength such as straightening horseshoes and tossing aside attackers, and their natural weapons are quite potent. Drakainia This woman's upper body is shapely and beautiful, but her lower body is bloated, with put satin tumours and writhing tentacles. this mother of monsters. Her churning distended belly mockscreation, birthing horrors and dismal failures. The weak are tom apart in the writhing of her nursery while the strong transcend their hideous origins to become creatures of greatness in their own right. She is always encountered with at least a handful of her favored children, as well as other progeny she can sacrifice to protect herself. With their help, she impregnates those who come across her with twisted, monstrous life. DRAKAINIA SPAWN When a drakainia spawns, either through her own body or through a surrogate, what issues forth is a mutated abomination. Any impregnated creature that's within the drakainia's gestation aura has a child of the parents' race, but with one of the following mutations. d Mutation Demon Lord, Nocticula This frighteningly majestic creature spreads wide her rune-adorned wings. Molten iron weeps from her hooves, and her three tails studded with barbs. Nocticula is the demon lord of assassins, darkness, and lust, and rules the Abyssal realm of the Midnight Isles, a vast archipelago formed around the murdered remnants of dozens of demon lords and other powerful foes. Having been the first succubus and then having ascended to become a demigoddess, Nocticula now sets her eyes at a greater prize-full divinity. Lamashtu is the only demon lord who has accomplished this task so far, but Nocticula aims to be the second. What kind of deity she might become is anyone's guess--some believe that Nocticula is secretly seeking redemption from her demonic nature. Others say these rumors were seeded by Nocticula herself as a grand lie to distract her enemies from her true goal of becoming an assassin and seducer of gods. Nocticula is certainly mercurial in her personality and attitude. She may simply murder or enslave visitors to her realm, or she may welcome them with open arms—even those who one would think were her enemies. Only a fool accepts her invitation without suspicion, for what the queen of succubi wants may change dramatically from one moment to the next. NOCTICULA'S CULT Nocticula is worshiped by assassins, the lustful, whores, shadow-using creatures, and of course succubi. These worshipers form relatively small cults, often akin to secret societies, that use brothels, nobility, or academies as a cover for their true purposes. A small number of heretics venerate her as well, not as a demigoddess of murder and lust but as one of outcasts, artists, and the glories of midnight. The fact that such heretical clerics are granted spells as surely as the rest of her worshipers has caused not a small amount of discontent among her faithful, which Nocticula seems to enjoy. Nocticula's symbol is a multi-pointed crown wrapped with thorny vines. Her favored weapon is the hand crossbow. She grants access to the domains of Chaos, Charm, Darkness, and Evil, and to the subdomains of Demon, Loss, Lust, and Night. Morrigans Psychopomp This beautiful woman wears a mask and is completly wrapped in spider silk. Magical fetishes adorn her clothing and staff. Morrignas are Purgatory's investigators, bounty hunters, and assassins, tracking down those who flout the natural cycle of death and judgment. They stand 7 to 8 feet talland weigh 200 to 250 pounds. Many morrignas prefer to assume the appearances of those who have died. They ensure the smooth operation of death's bureaucratic machine by eliminating complications, dedicating their existence to wiping out any forces that circumvent or corrupt the natural cycle of death and judgment Swan Maiden This tall, regal woman is clad in a long cloak of pristine white swan feathers and silvery armour with a winged helm. Swan maidens are fey shapechangers who vow to protect unspoiled wilds from the encroachment of civilization or evil. They live in small flocks along secluded lakeshores. Because stealing a swan maiden's cloak robs her of her shapechanging ability, most maidens avoid humanoids and take up armor and weapons to defend themselves. Sahkil, Pakalchi Thorny vines with tiny red flowers grow from this emaciated woman and flow like a train behind her. Pakalchis feed on the fear and insecurity of failing relationships. They delight in seeing social bonds shatter, as they know that mortals broken or set adrift by such conflicts are more susceptible to their malign influence. Consummate puppetmasters, pakalchis use their powers of domination to turn friends and lovers against each other, relishing how even a single word can cause an avalanche of destruction as panicked victims make their situations worse. Pakalchis then draw the despondent mortals to their sides, playing cat-and-mouse games and slowly increasing physical and psychological pressure until their quarry breaks. While they may sometimes work though intermediaries, these creatures prefer to personally witness the anxiety they cause. Pakalchis stand 7 feet tall and weigh 160 pounds. Manasaputra, Solar Pitri This massive, red-skinned creature surges with roiling waves of brilliant fire. Nearly perfect in form, action, and thought, solar pitris are revered as godlike creatures, and possess souls on fire with the radiance of creation and reincarnation. Solar pitris are in some ways alien to mortal reality, yet strongly in tune with it by way of the cycle of reincarnation. Each solar pitri is the embodiment of a soul that lived thousandsif not millions of incarnations in at least one other multiverse that existed prior to the creation of the current one. Final expressions of enlightenment, these incredibly powerful entities have guided the development of all life for countless eons. Solar pitris possess singular focus on the development of the entire multiverse and all its creatures—some say even of deities themselves-guiding events down a course that leads like a descending spiral to another cycle of reincarnation at the eventual end of the current multiverse and creation of the next. Some occult scholars contend that there are only seven solar pitris, and that they are the seven kumaras. Others believe that the numbers of these creatures range in the hundreds, thousands, or even millions, but that the majority of the solar pitris rest in still and silent meditation at the heart of the Positive Energy Plane, never venturing out into the vastness of the Astral Plane or other corners of the multiverse. Such sages insist that the intensity of their contemplation and meditation is the underlying fuel for the progression of souls, the expansion of space, and the flow of time. Some even go so far as to credit the solar pitris with the creation of the Cosmic Fire in the first place, though like all theories about the manasaputras in general and the kumaras in particular, the details are the subjects of heated debate and very little concrete evidence. All the various camps of esoteric thought agree that seven of these creatures are known as the kumaras, and that they are the only solar pitris who have interacted with creatures that are not other manasaputras. Scholars generally believe that the solar pitris serve as masters to a number of twilight pitris, and sometimes even various manus, but the exact relationships seem to have a degree of fluidity-as some esoteric texts insist that this group of manasaputras serve Ksathras, the Dominion, while others claim the same group or members of that group serve Ameuritati, the First Immortal. Many of these contradictions stem from transcription mistakes in ancient texts or issues with the variety of spellings or even names by which some kumaras are known, but others can be explained only by shifts in the structure of the manasaputra caste system over the eons. The lore regarding the relationship between the solar pitris and mortal races is less muddled. Most stories relate that at the dawn of creation, solar pitris took pity on misguided mortals, who were confused by the teachings and guidance given to them by the twilight pitris. The twilight pitris' nurturing led to overly rational mortals who lacked the compassion and empathy necessary for true enlightenment. The solar pitris intervened, and granted those wayward mortals a favored place in the cycle of cosmic reincarnation. Scholars speculate that this act on the part of the solar pitris was the first step that led to the evolution of samsarans (Pathfinder RPG Bestiary 4 230), though many samsarans deny this story, instead insisting that they are early forms of what will later become the next wave of manasaputras. Because of their unfathomably ancient minds and farreaching plans, solar pitris rarelyinteract with other creatures. They must restrain their power, lest their very presence prove deadly to other living beings. Solar pitris are creatures of fire, and even witnessing a solar pitri shifting from corporeality to incorporeality from afar can blind mortals. Creatures that come close to a solar pitri are scorched by the outsider's boundless, radiant energies. Adherents of some cults attempt such approaches regardless of the danger, believing that even if they burn to death, their souls will be purified by the solar pitri's presence. Most of what is known about solar pitris comes from the teachings handed down to mortals by lesser manasaputras, the traditions of those samsarans who believe that they are connected to manasaputras (or even that they are some early form of manu), the often wild and fanciful speculation of occult thinkers, the feverish dreams of eccentric mystics, and the few legitimate historical accounts of the various kumaras leaving their contemplation within the Cosmic Fire and interacting with mortals. But even then, only monumental events such as mass extinctions of whole worlds, the death of gods, the eradication of an entire intelligent species, or other reality-shaking events draw solar pitris' attention. Otherwise, their time is spent pondering unknowable truths and guiding other manasaputras from deep within the heart of the Positive Energy Plane. Demon Lord Dagon This demon's body is a nightmare of writhing tentacles and slippery coils below the leering maw of a deep sea predator. Dagon is the demon lord of deformity, the sea, and sea monsters. He rules an Abyssal realm that consists of an immense ocean dotted above with strange and horrible islands and marked below with countless deep sea trenches and sunken cities. Dagon is 35 feet long with the lower body of an eel, a horrific visage that evokes images of deep sea predators, and four long tentacles in place of arms. Dagon almost always uses Power Attack in combat, taking a -9 penalty on all attack rolls but gaining a +18 bonus on damage rolls. He is never encountered without a large number of aquatic demons or monsters at his side that he uses as pawns in battles, often simply commanding them to attack foes while he hangs back in the shadows and observes the fight with his cold eyes. Immense sharks, hezrous, carnivorous whales, krakens, and shoggoths are the demon lord's favored minions. Dagon began life not as a demon lord but as a powerful qlippoth-the reasons for his transformation into a demon lord are not understood by mortal scholars, but there is certainly no love lost between Dagon and the qlippoth race. DAGON'S CULT Dagon is worshiped primarily by boggards, heretical sahuagin and skum, marsh giants, and desperate or insane coastal dwellers. Most of his worshipers are grotesquely deformed or engage in various abhorrent practices of interbreeding with strange ichthyic or aquatic creatures that dwell nearby. His holy places are often decaying seaside churches, lighthouses, sea caves, or darkly beautiful underwater cathedrals. Often his worshipers also venerate various Great Old Ones, in particular Cthulhu, and it's not unusual to find priests of Dagon and Cthulhu working side by side in a community. Dagon is also known as the Shadow in the Sea. His unholy symbol is a gold disk inscribed with sinister runes around an open octopus eye. His favored weapon is the trident. He grants access to the domains of Chaos, Destruction, Evil, and Water, and access to the subdomains of Catastrophe, Demon, Oceans, and Rage. BARON OF DARAX-US Darax-us is a powerful demon lord who controls three layers of the Abyss known as the Twisting Nether. He relies on his barons to enforce his will both in his abyssal realms and beyond it. These barons are unique to the prince of the Twisting Nether, and are granted unusual powers for their loyalty. Powered by Nether. Although not particularly powerful for demons, the barons of Darax-us are able to siphon energy from their domain regardless of where they are. With this siphon they can launch coils of demonic magic. But when the siphon is severed, typically when a baron is slain, the energy is released causing a destructive explosion of abyssal flame. Demonic Royalty. Unlike other demons, barons can evolve as their competence in serving Darax-us grows. Eventually they can reach the rank of Guard, followed by Fel Knight, and the highest rank, Void Lord. Each time they are promoted their siphon to the nether is widened and they become more powerful. Oceanid This beautiful woman is clad only in sea foam and her long white hair, which cascades over her body. Aquatic kin of nymphs and dryads, oceanids are fey bound to the sea. They can live in lakes, rivers, or oceans, but truly thrive only in salt water. The mood of an oceanid can change with little warning-they are quick to love and even quicker to anger. An oceanid can be quite helpful toward mortals and their vessels particularly if the mortals indulge her extreme vanity. Though silvertongued people skilled at flattery might earn her help, they might also be lured away to join the oceanid under the sea until she grows bored with them. When an oceanid is in the water, the lower half of her body transforms into a pillar of water, allowing her to swim at incredible speed. When she leaves the water, this water pillar transforms into humanoid legs. However, most oceanids consider walking a chore, and avoid it when possible. Leanan Sidhe This serene woman has pointed ears and flowing crimson hair, and wears an elegant dress and a crown of twigs. Leanan sidhe are regal fey who pride themselves as patrons of the arts. By establishing a magical link with a talented mortal performer or artist, the leanan sidhe enhances her target's skill, but slowly feeds on his life energy. Many tragic stories of talented artists who have a creative burst and then fall into obscurity or suddenly die can be attributed to the influence of these creatures. A leanan sidhe prefers to avoid direct combat and relies on her minions and devotees to protect her-all of whom hope to become her next special project, despite the cost of this arrangement Halphus, Iron Devils Halphi, or Iron Devils, serve as the disciplined, heavy foot soldiers of the Nine Hells. From the frigid layer of Stygia, they look similar to rime-covered helmed horrors, but scaled inside are pitiless fiends that never give quarter nor surrender ground that they have taken. They are utterly loyal to their unit and commander, but hunger for glory and promotion. As a result, they selfishly place their orders and objectives above all others - trampling or even killing allies to achieve them. Dauntless. Starting slowly, a unit of these heavily armored juggernauts is nearly impossible to stop once fully committed to an assault and are especially effective when attacking in formation. If checked, they resort to compulsion to draw out weak-willed and lightly armored foes. Iron Devils are often deployed against spellcasters, but not because of their magic resistance. They are impossibly loud and wreak havoc with anyone's ability to concentrate - a special threat to spellcasters. Surprise attacks are nearly impossible as any movement produces a harsh cacophony of metal grating against metal Stormghost This menacing creature stands on four pointed legs like those of an insect. A conical head sits atop its humanoid torso. Cunning hunters, stormghosts prowl lonely arctic tors, so named by their victims for their ability to conjure malignant weather and attack unseen. Stormghosts search constantly for food, tracking animals and intelligent creatures alike, and their appearances vary depending on the season, allowing them to blend into any environment. While stormghosts are thankfully rare, their regeneration mitigates the effects of aging, allowing them to live for more than 2,000 years. A typical stormghost stands 8 feet tall in its regular posture, but can extend its legs to reach up to 14 feet, with its muscled flesh and hardened chitin armor making it weigh roughly 1,500 pounds. Weapon, Korzoug Soon after the founding of Thassilon, the ancient emperor Xin crafted the Alaroquin, seven icons symbolizing the runelords mastery of rune magic and dominance over their respective domains. Karzoug's +2 flaming dan ding glaive is one of these ancient weapons. Korzoug's burning glaive possesses a keen intellect, granted to it by its imperial creator. Meant to embody all that is right and virtuous about the luxury of wealth, the weapon is only concerned with the acquisition of riches and safeguarding the treasures of the rightful runelord of Shalast. It eagerly seeks to immolate non-spellcasters, which it sees as paupers likely to steal what its master possesses. While the glaive endlessly fawns over Karzoug (as it would over any rightful ruler of Shalast), it tirelessly berates other wielders, constantly comparing their flaws to the perfection of its past runelord owners. Broken Soul Once a beautiful celestial with the torso of a winged woman and a snakelike body below, this creature is a mess of blood and scars. A broken soul is torment and pain made manifest. Tortured to the extremes of both physical and mental endurance, and then taken beyond those barriers, a broken soul gains extraordinary reserves of fortitude and resilience as well as the ability to inflict a measure of its own terrible suffering on others. Each broken soul has a unique appearance, the torture it has endured plainly visible on its body. Its skin is a mass of scar tissue, marred with bruises that do not fade and scored with countless scars. In some cases, a broken soul's flesh has been flayed away, revealing the musculature and bone underneath. Weeping sores and open cuts cover a broken soul's body, wounds that never fully heal. Its limbs are often twisted, the result of broken bones that were never set properly, and it might be missing fingers, toes, ears, or other appendages. A broken soul's existence is one of unending suffering and the constant pain often drives the creature irrevocably mad. In their insanity, these unfortunates hate all other creatures and seek to inflict their wounds and their agony on all they encounter. The creation of a broken soulcan happen in a number of ways. Some broken souls arise spontaneously, the result of horrific treatment at the hands of cruel abusers. With no way to escape their torment, these creatures embrace the pain and anguish and transcend them, making them a part of their very being. In so doing, they become something both more and less than they were. Other broken souls are purposefully created out of helpless prisoners by sadistic torturers through a harrowing gauntlet of mental and physical torments. By breaking a creature's mind and body, these torturers hope to create guardians or servants whose loyalty is ensured by the constant pain they must endure. Even more harrowing, some broken souls take it upon themselves to create more of their kind, fashioning gruesome works of living mutilated art in an effort to share their suffering. These artists" often turn on their own torturers first, perfecting their skills on those who created them before turning their attention to any other unfortunate creatures they can find. Winter Hag This woman has black, frostbitten skin, white hair, and a black ice staff decorated with bones and gems. Winter hags are sadistic crones who haunt winter-blasted plains and rime-covered forests. They're exceptionally arrogant, and often use their magic to subjugate entire tribes of evil humanoids so they can rule over them as queens. These arrangements rarely last more than a few seasons, because no creature is truly safe from a winter hag's irrepressible appetite for warm, raw flesh. An ambitious winter hag might extort a village by causing constant snowfall until they give her children to eat or adults to become her slaves. A typical winter hag stands between 5 and 6 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds. When a winter hag joins a coven, the coven adds sculpt simulacrum and simulacrum to its spell-like abilities, and any member within 1 mile of the winter hag gains ice walking and Snow vision. Blood Hag This woman would be pretty if it were not for her sharp teeth and nails, and her ghastly pale skin. Blood hags, known to some as soucouyants, prefer to live near isolated human communities or on the edge of civilized lands. A blood hag takes the appearance of a young woman by day. At night, she assumes her true form, as her skin peels back and sloughs off to reveal the monstrosity beneath. A hunting blood hag preys on unsuspecting neighbours during the night, sneaking into their homes and feeding off their blood or burning them alive. When a blood hag finds a particularly choice victim, she forgoes simply feeding on her, and instead abducts her, spiriting her away to the hag's hidden lair, where she'll be tortured and drained dry of blood over the course of days or weeks. Once the hag has properly prepared the victim's skin, she wears it Bold and particularly clever blood hags attempt to masquerade as their victims for a time Blood hags of exceptional talent typically gain levels in the witch class. BLOOD HAG COVENS A hag coven containing a blood hag loses access to the control weather and speak with dead spell-like abilities. Instead, the coven gains access to death ward, fire storm, and nightmare. When all three hags of the coven are within 10 feet of one another, the other hags gain the fire immunity and spell resistance of the blood hag. Blood hags absolutely loathe submitting to the authority of others, and rarely form covens with other blood hags or with any hags of power comparable to or greater than their own. Gaki This skeletal creature with a long, thin neck seems to float above the ground. It's jaw is elongated, showing sharp, worn teeth. When an especially jealous or greedy evil person dies, it sometimes returns as a gaki-a misshapen creature with a supernatural hunger for things of the material world. Mistakenly called "hungry ghosts" because of their ability to fly and turn invisible, gakis believe that if they consume the right material-typically meat, wine, blood, flowers, and souls-they can form a new body resembling their former mortal shapes. Its long, thin neck restricts how much it can eat, and the creature is perpetually starving. It prefers to consume evil creatures, believing it gains more sustenance from a sinful being than a righteous one, but it won't pass upany mortalflesh. Somegakis believe they must consume flesh from demons or undead, and fixate on these creatures to the aversion of all others. Gakis are cursed, pitiable creatures with nothing to lose, which makes them very dangerous. Some that have existed for many years as undead grow desperate and try consuming earth, sewage, or more vile substances in an attempt to find the missing ingredient for their transformation. Particularly unfortunate ones bear an onerous curse that causes anything they try to eat to burst into flame or wither away into dust. These creatures have short memories and little sense of perspective. They're smart enough to pursue what they want cannily, but fail at making long-term plans. Most gakis wander alone, pursuing their search for nourishment in solitude. When they do form packs, they use their numbers to surround and bring down large animals or groups of people, but then throw cooperation aside to squabble and shove as each one greedily tries to claim the entire prize they've taken. Strangely, gakis are scorched by moonlight and frozen by sunlight. Because of this, they're forced to lurk in the shadows of ruins. Some wander the deep caves and tunnels below the surface, scrounging whatever meals they can find. In urban areas, they group together to stalk the slums, often leaping upon victims, tearing away small morsels of flesh before they retreat, leaving victims bleeding and disoriented. They find hiding places often in abandoned buildings or sewersto stay during the day, turning invisible and biding their time till the dark of night comes. Yala of the High Places Yala lives on a mountaintop far to the north. Abandoned by her parents at a young age because of the inconvenience her mixed heritage caused both their families, she was raised by a tribe of yetis, who quickly began venerating her when her druidic powers developed. Never feeling entirely comfortable with her role or the society of the great creatures, she now lives a solitary existence tending a remote shrine dedicated to winter and the mountains themselves. Her enchanted shield was a gift from a courting yeti chief, but she ultimately rejected his advances. Combat Encounters: Whenever possible, Yala faces enemies near a precipice, using her air magic to throw her foes from the heights and dash them against the rocks below-a blood offering to the ancient mountains. Roleplaying Suggestions: A cold and aloof woman, Yala prefers the company of animals and summoned elementals to that of humanoids. She is obsessed with protecting the purity of her mountain home, but what "angers the stones" is often hard for others to predict. Kitsune This elegantly dressed woman has the head and bushy tail of well-groomed fox. Wily but noble, kitsune are a race of shapechanging foxfolk. Each Kitsune has two shapes-a slender and attractive human form and its true form of an anthropomorphic fox. In either form, it displays physical grace and natural beauty. Most kitsune have ruddy, auburn fur and salient amber or pale blue eyes, though some are born with black, grey, or even white fur. White-furred kitsune are revered for their close connection to their spirit ancestors and typically raised as oracles. Quick-witted and nimble, kitsune delight in the creative arts, particularly riddles, storytelling, pranks, and tall tales, and have garnered a well-deserved reputation and duplicitous tricksters. They are a good-natured folk and greatly value friendship. When encountered outside human settlements, kitsune tend to live in small and remote villages run by elders of ancestral clans. In human settlements, kitsune usually remain in human form to avoid conflict. Changeling This slender woman's skin is unnaturally pale, her hair is dark, and each of her eyes is a different colour. Born of mysterious origins and raised by unknowing foster parents, changelings are the children of hags and their tricked lovers. Most don't know of their monstrous origins, but there comes a time in every changeling's life when these roots begin to call out to their host, urging the confused girl toward some end she can't identify. When a hag of any sort conceives a child with a man, the result is a changeling. The male parent is usually killed and eaten by his partner before he can see the offspring. Changelings are, without exception, female, and almost always tall and slender. A changeling's hair is typically long and dark, and her skin abnormally pale, but she otherwise looks for all practical purposes like a member of her father's race. A frequent-but not universal-trait of changelings is noticeably mismatched eyes, each of which is a different color common among her father's race. Upon reaching puberty and adulthood, the average changeling born to a human father stands approximately 5-1/2 feet tall and weighs about no pounds. Apocalypse Locust An unnerving, buzzing drone emerges from a creature resembling a tortured human half-transformed into a giant, unwinged scorpion. Apocalypse locusts are damned humans twisted and fused into the form of massive, fiendish insects. They delight in torturing living creatures, drawing out the torment for as long as possible. Though these creatures have average intelligence, they are consumed by hatred and eternal pain, and therefore lack any kind of empathy or sanity. Apocalypse locusts particularly enjoy watching holy warriors suffer their hallucinatory stings. Plague Deity Civilisation has been ravaged by plagues and other sickness since its inception. These blights can arrive with foreign traders, come from improper burials following battle, fester from wretched living conditions in cities, or be sent as divine punishment. Yet it seems that no matter how hard civilisation may try to escape disease, Death can never be defeated. There are many clerics who find their calling in combating outbreaks of sickness, and there are others who find their calling in causing outbreaks of sickness. Whether they do it for political or monetary gain, the thrill of chaos and mass killing, the respect and fear of the common folk, a mad fervor towards subjugating the weak, or simply for population control, these clerics can bring kingdoms to their knees. While the personification of Death has often been associated with the outbreak of great plagues, the deities of the Plague domain stand separate. Such deities whose portfolios may be concerned with sickness and disease are Myrkul, Talona, Incabulos, Vecna, Morgion, Hades, Set, and Hel. These deities may call upon clerics to spread their virulent influence to neighbouring lands, or they may offer clerics sanctuary from a spreading plague in return for a temple being erected in their honour. Clerics of the Plague domain may also be called upon by their kingdom in desparate times to release a disease into the ranks of pillaging invaders. And once the enemies have been vanquished from the realm, call upon their deity to end the plague before it begins afflicting the kingdom's populace. Necrophage Necrophage is a loose term that designate undead creatures feeding on humanoid corpses. To the contrary of many undead. they can usually be found around civilisation, their main source of food Necrophage are a real plague, not only do they often spread diseases, but they are certainly not above killing to fulfil their craving for flesh. A necrophage doesn't require air, drink or sleep. CRYPT HORROR Crypt horrors are a variation of the common ghouls who have consumed the blood of a vampire, giving the creature an increased in supernatural size and strength. The malformed monstrosities known as crypt horrors are, thankfully, a rare sight. Spoken of in hushed whispers by night watchmen, old priests, grave keepers and other nocturnal citizens, the few persistent reports of these looming and moon-mad fiends are dismissed as the ravings of superstitious fools. At best, they are thought to be exaggerated sightings of unnaturally large ghouls or ghast. Unfortunately for the mortal world, the stories are often accurate, for crypt horrors are very real Ignis This muscular giant has crimson skin, smoldering eyes, and small black horns. Smoke rises in curls from its flesh. Ignis is calm and wise. He wants to fulfill the duty they have been created for and will often be the one making decisions when its needed. He protects the other Elemental Guardians using his sword and shield and his plate armor allows him to withstand powerful blows. Fire Guardian. During combat with other elemental guardians, Ignis will dedicate himself to the protection of Aqua. If she dies, he will simply attack his foes, keeping them within reach of his Fire Aura. If he is encountered while he has access to all of his abilities, he will take melee foes head on while disrupting ranged ones using Flame Whirlind and Burst of Lava. Cambion A cambion is the offspring of a fiend (usually a succubus or incubus) and a humanoid (usually a human). Cambions inherit aspects of both parents, but their horns, leathery wings, and sinewy tails are hallmarks of their otherworldly parentage. Born to Be Bad. Cambions grow into ruthless adults whose wickedness and perversion horrifies even the most devoted mortal parent. Even as a youth, a cambion identifies its rightful place as an overlord of mortals. It might orchestrate uprisings in towns and cities, gathering gangs of humanoids and lesser devils to serve it. Pawns of the Mighty. A cambion forced to serve its fiendish parent does so out of admiration and dread, but also with the expectation that it will one day rise to a place of prominence. Cambions raised in the Nine Hells serve as soldiers, envoys, and personal attendants to greater devils. In the Abyss, a cambion carries only as much authority as it can muster through sheer strength and force of will. Spawn of Graz’zt. The demon lord Graz'zt is fond of procreating with humanoids who have made pacts with fiends, and he has sired many cambions who help him sow chaos across the multiverse. These cambions are characterized by charcoal-black skin, cloven hooves, sixfingered hands, and unearthly beauty. Tanarukk true roles in tribal life. These outsiders live in the most remote, deepest parts of the tribe's domain. The elite among Shargaas's followers are the assas sins and thieves that follow the cult of the Red Fang They perform assassinations, stealthy raids, and other covert operations on the tribe's behalf. They rely on a mix of intense training and magic granted to them by Shargaas. Most Red Fang enclaves keep and nurture giant bats, creatures that are sacred to Shargaas. Red Fangs ride these bats into battle or on secret raids and assassina tion missions into enemy territory. TANARUKK When demonic corruption taints a tribe's leadership, orcs might turn to abyssal magic to make tanarukks. Evil humans who control orcs also use such power to bolster their followers' strength. The demon lord Baphomet gladly shares the secret of creating tanarukks with those who entreat him for power. The process corrupts an unborn ore of the tribe, transforming it at birth into a creature much more sav. age than an orc. Although tanarukks are fearsome fighters, they are a threat to their allies off the battlefield. Within the tribe's lair, a tanarukk is destructive and volatile, and best kept imprisoned. Sooner or later, a free tanarukk ram pages through the tribe, attempting to take over by force. Most such coups fail, but at great cost to the tribe. If a tanarukk does seize the leadership of a tribe, reckless war is the course it inevitably chooses. If a tanarukk manages to breed, its blood taints numerous subsequent generations, so its female descendants randomly produce tanarukks. Rather than risk raising a natural born tanarukk, most tribes slay such abominations Minotaur A minotaur's roar is a savage battle cry that most civilized creatures fear. Born into the mortal realm by demonic rites, minotaurs are savage conquerors and carnivores that live for the hunt. Their brown or black fur is stained with the blood of fallen foes, and they carry the stench of death. The Beast Within. Most minotaurs are solitary carnivores that roam labyrinthine dungeons, twisting caves, primeval woods, and the maze-like streets and passages of desolate ruins. A minotaur can visualize every route it might take to close the distance to its prey. The scent of blood, the tearing of flesh, and the cracking of bones spur a minotaur's lust for carnage, overwhelming all thought and reason. In a blood rage, a minotaur charges anything it sees, butting and goring like a battering ram, then chopping the fallen in twain. Apart from ambushing creatures that wander into its labyrinth, a minotaur cares little for strategy or tactics. Minotaurs seldom organize, they don't respect authority or hierarchy, and they are notoriously difficult to enslave, let alone control. Cults of the Horned King. Minotaurs are the dark descendants of humanoids transformed by the rituals of cults that reject the oppression of authority by returning to nature. Inductees often mistake these cults for druidic circles or totemic religions whose ceremonies involve entering a labyrinth while wearing a ceremonial animal mask. Within these bounded environments, cultists hunt, kill, and eat wild beasts, indulging their basest primal urges. In the end, however, sacrificial animals are exchanged for humanoid sacrifice-sometimes an inductee that tried to escape the cult after learning its secrets. These labyrinths become blood-soaked halls of slaughter, echoing to the cultists' savagery. Unknown to all but their highest ranking leaders, these mystery cults are creations of the demon lord Baphomet, the Horned King, whose layer of the Abyss is a gigantic labyrinth. Some of his followers are fervent supplicants that plead for strength and power. Others come to the cult seeking a life free from authority's chains-and are liberated of their humanity instead as Baphomet transforms them into the minotaurs that echo his own savage form. Although they begin as creations of the Horned King, minotaurs can breed true with one another, giving rise to an independent race of Baphomet's savage children in the world. Lamia LAMIA Ruined desert cities and the tombs of forgotten monarchs make perfect lairs for the wicked lamias. These decadent monsters take what has been forgotten and make it the seat of their hedonistic rule, surrounding themselves with sycophants. Lamias rely on jackalweres to perform various tasks, sending them across the wastes to capture slaves or steal treasures from caravans, encampments, or villages, concealed by the lamia's magic as they attack. A lamia has a beautiful humanoid upper body that merges into a powerful four-legged lconine form. Its vicious black claws speak to its predatory nature, as does its hunger for torture and humanoid flesh. Tyrants of Pleasure. Lamias adorn their crumbling havens with finery stolen from passing caravans, then use magic to further accentuate their lairs, masking decay with illusion. A lair's breathtaking gardens, finely decorated apartments, and numerous slaves seem at odds with its remoteness and state of ruin. Using its intoxicating touch, a lamia weakens the minds of its enemies, making them more susceptible to its enchantment spells and turning them into its slaves. Those it beguiles with geas spells are pitted against each other in elaborate contests for the lamia's amusement. Vain Predators. Always anxious to gain more wealth and slaves, a lamia uses a pool of water or a mirror in conjunction with a scrying spell to view its domain. A lamia uses this power to watch over trade routes and nearby settiments, or to seek out objects and creatures it fancies. Lamias are particularly fond of seeking out adventurers with pure hearts to seduce and corrupt to evil, savoring the destruction of their virtue. They use their magic to lure potential victims to their lairs, relying on illusion and their thralls to capture hapless foes. Lamias prize beauty and strength above all else, however. Any prisoner that falls short of their esteem becomes the main course in a horrible fcast, or is set free to die while wandering the wastes. As long as they have slaves to face their enemies, lamias fight from the fringes, beguiling foes with magic if they can. A lamia pressed into melee never stays there for long, shredding flesh with claw and dagger before springing away to safety. Minions of Graz'zt. The demon lord Graz'zt creates lamias from his mortal servants, granting them immortality in return for monstrous power and an oath of fealty. Graz'xt sometimes tasks lamias with guarding locations important to him, but lamias in his service remain free to spread their evil as they see fit. Pact Devil Malicious whisperers, Pact Devils love to watch the inevitable demise of greatness that their deals bring. Pact Devils observe their potential victims for a time, learning their desires and motivations before coming in contact with them. Appearing in dreams or a number of short interactions, Pact Devils acquaint themselves with their target slowly. When their victim is at their most vulnerable, Pact Devils appear to offer their dark bargain. A pact devil may convince a creature to exchange its soul for powerful infernal boons. Such boons may include but are not limited to: ability score improvements, new feats, or epic boons found in the Dungeon Master's Guide (page 232). The pact lasts until the devil chooses to dismiss it or the devil dies. A wish spell can also end the pact. If a creature bound by such a pact dies, the devil claims its soul, forcing it into servitude for eternity. The creature can't be brought back to life after its soul has been claimed. Additionally, while bound by the infernal pact, the devil can communicate with the creature telepathically over any distance, even from another plane of existence. Once per month, the devil may charm the creature as if using the geas spell. The creature automatically fails the saving throw to resist the spell, and it can't be ended by any normal magic except for a wish spell, which also ends the pact. No Witnesses. Pact Devils are highly defensive of their powers. If the subject of their deal refuses an offer, the Pact Devil seeks to kill the individual, leaving behind no trace of the Pact Devil's existence. Rarely will the Pact Devil be noticed by anyone other than the intended victim. In these cases, Pact Devils will stop at nothing to kill the bystanders, whether that is by their hands or the creature bound to them. Aqua This being resembles a powerful giant with hairless blue green skin, deep blue eyes, flamboyant eyebrows, and pearlescent teeth. Aqua is a kind and joyful being. She is of great help to the Elemental Guardians by using her powerful magical abilities to heal and protect them. She likes to dance and tell stories and she sometimes travel in disguise to small cities in order to seek out new audiences. Rathian Queen Wyvern The green scaled female of a large fire-breathing breed of wyverns, often known as queens of the land or queen wyverns. Despite being a winged creature the queen wyvern hunts mostly on the ground, using her powerful legs and spined tail. Though most prevalent in forested regions the queen wyvern adapts to many other habitats, its nests can be found both on tall cliffs and massive ancient trees as well as underground caves. It is most comfortable in temperate or warmer climates and hunts in the area surrounding its nest. Like other wyverns the Queen Wyvern has two legs, two leathery wings, and a venomous tail. Its tail is also covered in heavy armor, allowing the wyvern to bludgeon its foes. However this makes the tail less flexible and so it requires a specific upwards swing of its appendage to inject poison, making this creature infamous for the acrobatic feats it performs to utilize this deadly. weapon. It also possesses the ability to breathe blasts of fire, using this to hunt from afar or finish off prey that attempts to run. Queens and Kings of the Land and Skies. The queen wyvern is the female half of its breed, with notable differences between the sexes. While the queen is mostly a land predator, keeping to a close area around its nest; its counterpart the king wyvern is an aerial predator, hunting out over a much larger area. Pairs mate for life and work together to guard their nests, any would be hunters of a queen wyvern should always beware of death swooping in from above. They fight well together and will team up to chase off even more dangerous predators. Dhampirs Born from the union of mortal and vampire, dhampirs come into the world infused with undead power but alive. Dhampirs typically cannot sire or bear children themselves although there are rare exceptions to this, typically aided by powerful magic. Although dhampirs share much in common they do vary based on the supernatural nature of their vampiric parent. Dhampirs straddle the line between life and death. There mystical relation to undeath gives them resilience against poison and necromantic energies but they still feel the blush of life as keenly as any other mortal race. Dhampirs tend to be fascinated with mortality. In some cases this compels a dampir to take up the life of an adventurer, risking her life on a nightly basis just for the thrill. In other cases it causes a dhampir to cloister himself away from the world studiously working to conquer his own mortality. While the sun is not as offensive to dhampirs as it is to their vampiric parent, dhampirs nevertheless prefer the dim light and darkness of night to the harsh sunlight. Their aversion to sunlight is so typical that the highly superstitious or untrusting might assume that a dhampir is a vampire itself. Unlike their vampiric parents, dhampirs do not need to use the cover of darkness to carry out predation on the mortal population so instead many dhampirs are acquaint themselves with the local nightlife and criminal organizations that operate largely in the evenings and wee hours of the morning. When a vampire passes down his blood to a dhampir child he passes along the curse that runs through his veins as well. Although more obscure curses certainly exist the three main curses that afflict vampires are the Curse of Nobility, the Curse of the Feral, and the Curse of Dread. Amongst dhampirs these translate to the Dreadblood, Feralblood, and Nobleblood. Dreadblood dhampirs inspire terror and creeping melancholy in those around them and so tend to take up lives of study where they can hide away from others. Feralblood dhampirs connect the bestial side of vampirism and are born warriors and feel most alive when taking a life. Nobleblood dhampirs possess an unnatural charisma and hypnotic presence that they employ to build small communities and cults to their name and live off the hard work of others. Witch Doctor A witch doctors powers are drawn from spirits both good and evil, their blood calling to them. They have insight of the supernatural which no single scholar could obtain from books no matter how long he studied. The witch doctor has spent his life consulting and consorting with beings beyond what words could ever describe. Witch Doctors use their understanding of medicine and black magics to heal, harm, and bring about intense emotional reactions, but the most feared thing in the witch doctors arsenal is but a simple effigy. Heir of Valkur Seen as the living incarnations of Valkur, these berserkers are truly on the brink of death. When a berserker receives a prophetic dream of a great white tree it knows that its time will soon come. Most rejoice, for it has been chosen by mighty Valkur to be its champion, and there is no greater honor than to die in its name. The blessed barbarian must take a long and perilous journey toward the coldest islands, facing frost giants, sea monsters and bitter weather along the way. Once it reaches its destination, it will find the great white tree and drink from its sap. When the heir of Valkur returns, all rejoice in the hold, feasts and celebrations are held in its honor, for it is an excellent presage for the raids to come. The heir is transformed by the pilgrimage, exalted and imbued with the power of the god. Still, this is a double-edged sword, for the body of mortals cannot contain such might for very long. The final raid of each heir of Valkur is recorded in the sagas, narrated by skalds in the longhouses. It leads the charge and cares nothing for its own safety, bringing death to the enemies of the northlanders. Kaorti In ancient times, a group of powerful Imaskari wizards known as the Quin sought to pierce the boundaries of reality and explore the alien dimensions beyond the known multiverse. This region, which scholars refer to as the Far Realm, is a source of pure madness and inexplicable horrors. The Quin were successful in their expedition. Yet upon their arrival in the Far Realm the wizards were overcome with insanity and corrupted beyond recognition, becoming the first kaorti. Tainted Memories. Even after their transformation, the kaorti retained traces of memories from home. The material plane served as a source of both longing and pain, a distant reminder of the lives they left behind. For this reason the kaorti obsessively seek to spread their corruption to the material plane. Protective Resin. Kaorti that first found their way back to the material plane quickly learned that it was uninhabitable to their alien forms. To protect their bodies they developed a specialized resin, functional not only as durable armor but also versatile weaponry. The resin is incredibly malleable and resembles a black, tar-like substance. Bearers of Madness. The twisted minds of the kaorti are infectious. Empowered by their arcane heritage, kaorti have powerful spellcasting abilities fueled by the essence of the Far Realm. Their magic specializes in warping the psyche, invoking fear and confusion. Kaorti even have the ability to infuse their victims with their madness, transforming unfortunate humanoids into new kaorti. Maenad This wild-looking woman is covered in spattered blood. Her wicked smile reveals sharp teeth and her eyes suggest insanity. Creatures of unbridled violence and decadence, maenads roam the world inviting others to join in on their debased revels. Though they can otherwise pass for humans, maenads appear bestial when raging or engaging in a bloody revel. They consume massive amounts of wine and food, cause fights, and tear their foes limb from limb. They control people's minds, subconsciously inviting them to engage in their bloody festivities and fostering urges that lead to excesses ofhunger, lust, anger, and violence. Maenads can live for thousands of years. They insinuate themselves into normal society before attempting to influence the community. They travel their entire lives in search of creatures to influence into debauchery, cannibalism, and gluttony. Great Old One, Cthulhu This towering impossibility, neither quite octopus nor dragon nor giant but something far worse, must suely herald the end of times. Known to some as the Dreamer in the Deep, Great Cthulhu is the mightiest of the Great Old Ones. Cthulhu is represented often in artwork-particularly in sculpture, painting, and poetry, for his influence is particularly strong among such sensitive and creative minds. In these eldritch works of art, he is depicted or described as having a vaguely humanoid frame, but with immense draconic wings and an octopus-shaped head. His actual form is somewhat fluid-the Great Old One can shift and reshape his exact countenance as he wills, allowing him to occupy a smaller space than one might expect for a creature that stands over 100 feet tall. It is fortunate indeed that Cthulhu is currently imprisoned on a distant planet within the sunken city of R'lych. There, the Great Old One slumbers away the eons in a state neither quite dead nor living, held in stasis by ancient magic and the potency of the Elder Sign, yet at times the city rises from the sea and the doors to his tomb open, granting Cthulhu limited mobility before he must return to his tomb. Although Cthulhu is imprisoned on a far-flung world, his dreams span the gulfs of existence and are capable of touching upon the sleeping minds of sensitive or artistic souls, inspiring them with insane visions and driving the creation of all manner of eldritch artistry. In such ways, his cult spreads like a night-borne virus of the dreaming mind across all worlds on which sapient life dwells. Cthulhu is worshiped by various aquatic races and folk who dwell along coasts, but also among certain decadent or fringe societies of artists, poets, and philosophers. When they form, his cults are secretive and careful to hide their allegiance to the Great Old One, meeting only in desolate and otherwise abandoned locales hidden from society's notice. Central among his cult's beliefs is the prophecy that one day, the stars will be right and Great Cthulhu shall rise from his corpse-city to usher in the end times, wiping clean all worlds to make them ready for his kind. The cultists believe they might be spared this fate through proper obeisance and fealty, when in truth Cthulhu is unlikely to notice the difference between those who worship him and anyone else Cthulhu's cult is associated with cataclysms, dreams, and the stars, and his sacred symbol is a complex rune surrounding an open eye. Cthulhu's temples are monolithic structures of a stark and cyclopean architectural style, but most of his faithful lack the resources to build such temples and instead make do with what they can, hiding away personal shrines in underground chambers or in shacks or glades in the remote wilderness. Cthulhu's clerics have access to the domains of Chaos, Evil, Madness, and Void, and to the subdomains of Dark Tapestry, Insanity, Nightmare, and Stars. His favored weapon is the dagger-often one with a curving blade. Great Old One, Hastur This entity appears to be a skeletal human form hidden under tattered yellow robes, but it moves with unsettling, inhuman grace. Hastur is the most mysterious of the Great Old Ones. In fact, the entity known as Hastur might actually be an Outer God. The physical manifestation of this entity is known as the King in Yellow, and though most consider this creature-a vaguely human-shaped figure draped in a yellow cloak-to be synonymous with Hastur himself, many scholars believe that the King in Yellow is nothing more than an avatar used by the true Hastur to move among the denizens of the physical world. Hastur himself is said to dwell upon a distant world called Carcosa on the shores of the monstrous Lake of Hali, and his power on a planet is strongest when the baleful light of Carcosa's star is visible in that planet's night sky. HASTUR'S CULT Hastur's cult is primarily composed of decadent nobles, playwrights, and aristocrats who have grown bored with life and have sought out increasingly deviant, bizarre, and self-destructive methods of achieving gratification in life. His temples are opulent and excessive-opera houses, manors, and the like that contain hidden chambers for pastimes best indulged in secret. His cultists are particularly eager to bring innocents into their fold, exposing them to the Yellow Sign so that their bodies and minds can serve as portals through which the King in Yellow may walk the world. Hastur's cult is associated with decadence, disorder, and nihilism, and its symbol is the Yellow Sign. The least varieties of these symbols are nonmagical-and somewhat inaccurate-representations of the sigil, though the more powerful cults possess methods by which they can craft fully functional Yellow Signs. Unlike those created by Hastur, a cult-created Yellow Sign can be resisted with a successful DC 23 Will save (as if it were a gth-level spell). Hastur's clerics have access to the domains of Chaos, Evil, Rune, and Void, and to the subdomains of Dark Tapestry, Language, Stars, and Wards. Hastur's favored weapon is the Dark Souls Addid *The Silver Knight has plenty of weapons to choose from. It is equipped with a longsword, a spear, and a greatbow, of which it can switch between by using a bonus action. *The darkwraith's weapon attacks are magical. When the darkwraith hits with his weapon, the weapon deals an extra 4d6 necrotic damage. Abyss The Abyss is a pleace of endless darkness, devoid of life. It is ruled by an unnamed entity that seeks to swallow our plan with it's dark energy. However, this energy is unstable in our realm, and requires a living (or undead) host to avoid being sucked back into the Abyss. In our realm, the Abyss manifests itself as a swirling, undefeating black mass, with a serpentine head and glowing red eyes. Typically these abominations have one semi-humanoid arm and rest on top of a humanoid's torso. The host is often reduced to a slow walk, on account of the weight of the serpent. A weak host will be immobile. The Abyss is often obserable only as a faint purple mist around the host, wh owill usually appear to be a simple zombie. Iron Golem Standing atop Sen's Fortress, the Iron Golem is the last challenge standing between adventurers and Anor Londo. Crafted from the bones of legendary dragons, it wields a massive greataxe with one hand and pummels creatures to dust with the other. The gatekeeper to the capital city of Anor Londo, it is a being to be fought by only the bravest and most skilled warriors. SEN'S FORTRESS During the end of the Age of Fire, when Lord Gwyn left to tend to the First Flame, he decreed that a fortress be built to protect Anor Londo. The fortress, created by the trap master Sen, was made to test the mettle of every warrior and adventurer, beginning with their first steps inside. The fortress was rigged bottom to top with devious traps and deadly monsters, meaning only the smartest, fastest, and toughest adventurers were able to make it through. The final test for these adventurers, standing atop the great fortress, was the Iron Golem. Black Knight Black knights were Lord Gwyn's elite warriors, and often his personal guard. These fearless warriors were once clad in silver like their brothers in Anor Londo, but after the Witch of Izaleth accidentally unleashed chaos and demons into Lordran, their main task became to hunt and exterminate these new evils. After years of fighting demons, their silver armor was burnt black and tempered from the fiery chasm of Izaleth. After Lord Gwyn left to rekindle the First Flame and keep the darkness at bay, the black Knights who were left behind wandered through Lordran, forever hunting undead and demons in the name of their king. CEASELESS DISCHARGE The only son if the Witch of Izaleth, the Ceaseless Discharge was once a powerful pyromancer, until the terrible event that cursed his mother and sister corrupted him as well. Now a huge, deformed demon, he constantly spews lava from his body, resulting in incredible constant agony and suffering. Left with only the corpse of his elder sister and the gates to Izaleth, he guards the tomb of his family's legacy ORNSTEIN AND SMOUGH Two of Lord Gwyn's greatest warriors, Ornstein and Smough stand guard over the princess in the castle of Anor Londo. With Ornstein's speed and Smough's power, this duo is nearly unstoppable and have crushed millions of foes who have crossed their path. DRAGONSLAYER ORNSTEIN Captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn, Ornstein is known far and wide for his skill at slaying dragons. He wields a lightning-tipped spear and moves nearly as fast as lightning itsell, lunging across rooms and impaling his enemies in the blink of an eye. The only one of the Knights left in Anor Londo, Ornstein is sworn to the service of the princess and has committed the remainder of his life to protecting the castle. EXECUTIONER SMOUGH The royal executioner of Anor Londo, Smough is a cruel being who enjoys grinding up the bones of his victims and using it as seasoning for his dinner. Although he has the strength and skill to compete with the Four Knights of Gwyn, he was rejected from the position because of his cannibalistic and cruel behavior. Now paired with Ornstein to protect the princess, he wields his massive hammer with deadly precision. THE GREAT GREY WOLF, SIF Lurking around a tombstone in the middle of a beautiful grove, the great grey wolf, Sif protects the grave of her long dead master. Her master's blade clutch in her jaws, she attacks with ferocious speed and power. Forever grieving her master's demise, Sif has spent years guarding the grove against would-be grave robbers and adventurers. THE GAPING DRAGON An enormous, disgusting abomination that lives deep in the recesses of the underground. Its tiny head stands in stark contradiction of the gigantic mouth at its torso, constantly eating everything it runs across. Rows and rows of deadly teeth and poisonous stomach acids leave its prey screaming in pain. CORRUPTED BY HUNGER Once a majestic dragon, the Gaping Dragon was consumed by his unending desire for food. After consuming more than his body could hold, his torso burst open and became an enormous mouth, the ribs sharp teeth and the saliva deadly acid. Still constantly on the prowl for anything to consume, the Gaping Dragon hunts underground for weak victims. MAGICAL TAIL Like many other monsters, the Gaping Dragon's tail can be cut off and used to make a magical weapon. This weapon, a greataxe, is said to have hidden magical properties, that only show themselves when the user makes a perfect strike. Fire Demons There are two types of demons those who organize and work in teams to tear down the mortal world, and those toa blinded by their rage to ever stop moning Fire demons are of the second category. When they are found on our plane they wander about socking flammable material, be it a forest or a village, to satisfy their unending need to burn our world. Because of this this, they are often discovered by the sight of thick smoke on the horizon. Usually they can be found either methodlically lighting fire to trees or buildings, or fighting whomever or whatever comes to stop them. The only thing that a Fire Demon will not attack on sight is another Fire Demon, or a pile of T Fire Gems. When willing a Fire Demo there is a chance thoka is essence will coalesce into a very small orange quartier crystal, that emits a mild hat. A with can Embed the stal into the hilt of a e mede wapon, or the grip of non- albou Doing so will embrae the wapon with the power of the Fire Demon, which adds Edt tire damage to al damage rolls with said weapon. Alteratively they can be sold a moderne valt hopean E higher values to scholars or two Ons wil, the emol be used to me small quantities of ice, but is not hot ! noush to cart a fire without belo THE BELLTOWER GARGOYLES Hiding in plain sight, belltower gargoyles sit at the rooftops of churches and parishes, guarding the bell from unexpected intruders. They are created by magic with the single intent of protecting the parish. When they see adventurers approaching to ring their bell, they spring to life, attacking viciously with their halberd and poison-tipped tail. STRENGTH IN NUMBERS Some churches have only two gargoyles. Others can have as many as four or five. The gargoyles often hide among true statues, and usually only begin to attack one at a time, waiting until their ally becomes significantly injured to jump in for a surprise attack. MAGICAL TAIL The gargoyle, like many other monsters, has a magical tail that, if acquired, can be forged into a powerful weapon. The weapon, a battleaxe, has poison properties. ARTORIAS, THE ABYSSWALKER HE WHO FIGHTS WITH MONSTERS SHOULD BE CAREFUL LEST HE THEREBY BECOMES A MONSTER. AND IF THOU GAZE LONG INTO THE ABYSS, THE ABYSS WILL ALSO GAZE INTO YOU. -UNKNOWN PHILOSOPHER One of Lord Gwyn's greatest warriors, Knight Artorias was used to be the hero of Anor Londo. Now, corrupted by the darkness of the Abyss, he wanders Oolacile, crushing the few warriors who dare to wander too close. CORRUPTED BY DARKNESS Knight Artorias, one of the four Knights of Gwyn, was once Anor Londo's most famous Darkwraith hunter, stepping into the abyss with his faithful hound Sif whenever it encroached on Lord Gwyn's territory to destroy the darkness and corruption before it harmed the innocent.However, when the Abyss corrupted and consumed the human town of Oolacile and Artorias was sent to investigate, he found himself in over his head, facing a being of darkness that exceeded any power he had encountered before. Leaving his holy shield to protect Sif, he went to face the Father of the Abyss alone, but was defeated. His arm crushed and his spirit broken, he became corrupted by the Abyss, losing his humanity and sanity and becoming nothing but a shell, hell-bent on destruction. THE CAPRA DEMON A creature created during the failed attempt to recreate the First Flame, the Capra Demon is a monster that is relentless in its pursuit and feral in its attacks. Resembling a large humanoid with a goat's head, it attacks on sight and swings its blades hard enough to knock people off of their feet. With two undead dogs at its heels and a massive machete in each hand, it is a death sentence to any inexperienced adventurer, UNDEAD DOGS Rabid in life and now feral in death, these undead dogs heel only to their master, the Capra Demon. They slink about in corners and shadows, hiding from their prey until their master initiates an attack. Once he does, they lunge out and bite at the heels of their enemies. The dogs bite down and grab hold of unexpecting adventurers while the Capra Demon crushes them with his machetes. Iudex Gundyr Born to be a champion meant to save the work from falling into the Abyss, Gundy failed in his duty. Gunder now rests in perpetual stillness, until some else who is worthy removes the coiled sword from his chest. The sword's enchantment keeps the Abyss serpent within Gunct from taking over Whosoever removes the sword will challenge Gundyr to a battle to the death. Removing the called sword also weakens the seal on the Abyss serpent in Gundyr's body. When Gundy's lit points are depleted, the beast breakes free Gwyn, LORD OF SUNLIGHT The first Lord Soul that was found was the Light Soul, discovered by Gwyn during the Age of Ancients. The Light Soul gave Gwyn tremendous power, transforming him from a simple man into a god. Using his newfound spears made of pure sunlight, Gwyn ripped through his enemies and sat himself atop the great throne of Anor Londo. BRINGER OF THE AGE OF FIRE Before the Lord Souls were found, the Age of Ancients was dominated by the Everlasting Dragons. These immortal dragons were unopposed in their power and ruled the world callously. When Gwyn discovered the Light Soul, he gained enough power to topple the Everlasting Dragons and bring about the Age of Fire, a time of prosperous wealth for all of mankind. VELSTADT, THE ROYAL AEGIS King Vendrick's right hand man and commander of his forces, Velstadt's loyalty followed Vendrick to the grave and beyond. Forever stationed outside Vendrick's crypt, Velstadt challenges all who attempt to disturb the king's endless sleep. Velstadt wields a massive bell that doubles as a magical chime, which unleashes powerful protection magic when it is rung. PROWLING DEMONS Large, headless demons possessed by magic, these monsters prowl dungeons and caverns. Their motivations are unknown, but they are made of very rare ore that is sought out by adventurers and smiths alike. This ore can be used to make weapons of incredible power and durability. LEGENDARY BLACKSMITH Long ago, there was once a blacksmith unparalleled in his craft. His tools were made of a special ore that allowed him to make swords and armor of the highest quality. However, a strange magical catastrophe tore his workshop apart. The smith was never seen again, but from the ashes of his smithy rose out these Prowling Demons, who wander aimlessly across the land. VALUABLE ORE The prowling demons are made of a rare ore known as Titanite, and are sought after for their value. However, defeating a prowling demon is no easy task, and many treasure seekers have died at the end of the demons' massive catch poles. However, those who succeed and present the ore to a high-quality blacksmith are often rewarded with legendary weapons and armor. THE SMELTER DEMON The Smelter Demon is a construct made of iron and fire, forged into a soul by long-forgotten pyromancies. Created by the Old Iron King's conceit, the Smelter Demon proved uncontrollable, and took the old king's life. Now, it wanders the iron keep, destroying the unfortunate creatures that cross its path. SEATH THE SCALELESS Seath was born as an abomination of his kind, without the diamond-hard scales that granted the other Everlasting Dragons immortality. Shunned by his kin and envious of their strength, he turned on them when Gwyn began his uprising, giving Gwyn the secret to breaking through the dragons' impenetrable hides. After the dragons' defeat, Seath discovered the Primordial Crystal, which gave him a form of undead immortality that he craved for so long. THE DUKE'S ARCHIVES For aiding him against the dragons, Gwyn rewarded Seath with dukedom, and gave him a massive library in which he could study the arcane secrets of the world and discover new magic. Behind the walls of these libraries, however, Seath conducted cruel and diabolical experiments on captured creatures, transforming them into hideous aberrations with the power of his crystal. The Fume Knight Raime, was considered one of the greatest knights in Drangleic, and third-in-command to Vendrick, second in skill only to the king's Aegis, Velstadt. He acted as a hunter of the Dark, seeking out and destroying evil whenever it crept up on Drangleic. Although loyal to Vendrick to a fault, his rivalry with Velstadt led to a seed of distrust, and eventually he was deemed a traitor to the throne. Banished from Drangleic, Raime wandered to other kingdoms, eventually finding the ashen kingdom of the Old Iron King. There, he found Nadalia, and swore his loyalty to her. Now, instead of fighting the Dark, he embraces is, making him a heartless and deadly adversary. CHAOS WITCH QUELAAG The torso and head of a beautiful human woman conjoined at the hip with a terrifying Spider-like beast. Quelaag was once a sorceress, but tampering with dangerous magic transformed her into a terrifying beast. Now, she hides herself away at in a cave deep in a dangerous swamp, caring only for her similarly deformed siblings and protecting her home. DEMONIC MUTATION Quelaag was once a beautiful human sorceress, one of the first to ever have power over fire, for both destruction and creation. The daughter of the Witch of Izaleth, an allpowerful sorceress, she and her sisters maintained dominion over their kingdom with their incredible magic. However, during an attempt to recreate the First Flame, an incredible source of magical power, they released a terrifying, demonic power that transformed Quelaag and her family in to demons. FURY SWORD Constructed of her own soul, Quelaag brandishes a black, curved sword swathed in flames. Legendary for its deadliness, few have withstood the heat of the blade and survived. THE PURSUER A silent, hulking knight clad head to toe in heavy steel, The Pursuer is a terrifying creature of darkness that endlessly and relentlessly hunts and kills its prey. It is known to find its target in the strangest ways, sometimes dropping out of the talons of a giant eagle, and other times manifesting itself from the darkest shadows. Despite its bulk, The Pursuer levitates gracefully and effortlessly over the ground, making it as fast as it is strong. Wielding a greatsword in a single hand, a greatshield in the other, and able to shoot dark magic from its chest, the only advice that adventurers can give when encountering this monstrosity is "Run!" CROSSBREED PRISCILLA Within the secret Painted World of Ariamis lives Priscilla, a beautiful woman whose origins are shrouded in mystery. She protects her home from in vaders, but is mostly nonviolent, and always attempts to parley instead of fight. However, she is dangerous in combat with her invisibility spells and legendary Lifehunt Scythe. UNKNOWN ORIGINS There are many theories to Priscilla's origins. Some say that she is the child of Princess Gwynevere and Seath the Scaleless, as some the scales on her body and her tail betray her draconic bloodline. Others believe that she is simply an experiment of Seath's, in one of his many attempts to recreate the Everlasting Dragons' immortality. THE POWER OF LIFEHUNT Priscilla wields the Lifehunt Scythe, a weapon so powerful that even the gods are said to have feared it. It's a weapon that is dangerous to the wielder, but inflicts great damage to its foes, leaving debilitating and sometimes incurable injuries. Powered by the strength of her soul, Priscilla uses the scythe to protect her friends and her home within the Painted World. MAGICAL TAIL Priscilla, like many other monsters in Lordran, has a magical tail that, if acquired, can be forged into a powerful weapon. The weapon, a knife, has a very keen blade that increases the chance of striking a deadly hit. Hollows Hollows Bearers of a dark curse, one that slowly eats away at one's very humanity. Leaving a twisted scar over their heart that only grows larger as the curse progresses. Slowly losing their memories and all sense of self until the point they are reduced to emaciated walking corpses. Only through the killing of others still possessing their humanity can they ward off this curse, a drive that lingers even in any hollow still possessing even a shred of their memory and leads them to attack the still living in hopes of stealing back a piece of what they once were. But all bearers of the curse are doomed to some day fall into this state, as there is only so much humanity to go around and its effects become less and less potent the longer they go on in this state of undeath. Hollows retain only trace amounts of knowledge on the lives they once lived. Driven and well trained individuals can fight off the effects of the curse longer than those with little purpose in life. Many who were craftsmen in life can be found still mimicking the tasks they performed in life; blacksmiths hammering at anvils or carpenters sawing at lumber with no specific task in mind. Similarly as the curse can be delayed by killing and stealing the humanity of others; soldiers and other warriors hold onto their minds the longest of all through a combination of purpose and conquest. While this will keep them from ever becoming truly mindless, they will never again be human. Cursed Nature. Hollows don't require air, food, drink, or sleep. Despite this many still seem to simulate these actions, with some hollows displaying behavior even lethargic and most breathing regularly. By the nature of the curse they are vulnerable to all the same afflictions they were in life. Docile Hollows This is the full state of hollowing, as the cursed undead loses all of its sense of self. Just as likely to aggressively lash out against the living as they are to sit immobile in the dark corners of the ruins they called home in life. Common folk mostly, they are those with little purpose or hobby that could save their fading minds and no combat experience to speak of. They dress in the rotting remains of their old clothing and hold on to simple and broken weapons as a means to defend themselves but with what little minds they have left they seem to possess an understanding of the sad state they are in and many can be found either lounging content to do nothing or sobbing and sulking to themselves. Hollow Warriors Common warriors clinging to their routines and experience. Dressed in scraps of armor and uniforms they once proudly wore, wielding weapons they have somewhat remembered to keep maintained. Found standing guard at old posts or patrolling ancient battlefields in search of enemies they can no longer remember. They remember how to fight but at the sight of an enemy they most often resort to rushing and trying to swarm over their foe with numbers, or firing crossbows and throwing firebombs from fixed positions. Hollow Knights Elite warriors in life, in undeath their skills served them well and allowed these warriors to hold onto their minds longer. But the curse claims all eventually and even the most powerful warrior will lose everything except perhaps their sword. These knights are more dangerous than even the soldiers, better geared and capable of better tactics. Their mastery of swordsmanship remains and they are more aware, of their surroundings, recognizing advantageous terrain positions to fight in. Hollow Thieves Thieves, pickpockets, cutthroats. When they went from stealing coin to stealing the life and humanity of those who wander into their narrow alleyways they became little more than murderers and bandits. Though not holding onto memories any better than warriors, their ambushes and strategies have become so routine that it can fool others into thinking they were still fully sentient people. But their methods of luring prey into the shadows, and striking all at once, are the exact same tricks they have performed repeatedly without change since they were alive. Hollow Undead Hollows are a class of zombies more mindless than any other. They are incabable of being controlled by any other creature. They know only two things: kill anything living, and do not attack other hollows. If a hollow died with a weapon, it will know how to use that weapon, but most are unarmed. However, hollows are the most common creatures to be hosts of the Abyss, and they often travel in numbers. The ones that used to be soldiers will often patrol their old stations, waiting to attack the first non-hollow they see. Those that were peasants will often pray silently to an unknown god, or cower in a corner until disturbed. If a hollow is a Host of the Abyss, they will spend the first turn of combat transforming into one, but if killed before their turn, they simply die. Magic Dispel Evil and Good Shimmering energy surrounds and protects you from fey, undead, and creatures originating from beyond the Material Plane. For the duration, celestials, elementals, fey, fiends, and undead have disadvantage on attack rolls against you.